The Next Step For The Shield And Their Girl
by Star Walker Little StreetRacer
Summary: Part 2 to The journey of The Shield and their girl this shows how Stars relationship progressed from being engaged to Roman to them being married and the life she has with her team
1. Star's dream come true

Star was both women's and diva's champion and now she is getting married to her one true love Roman Reigns plus she was happy when Tripple H put her as The Shield's girl, as Seth and Dean walked past the happy couples room they popped their head in the door and seen Star sleeping on Roman's chest and him with his arms cuddled on to her, so the went in to the room as quiet as mice then they ran and dived on both Star and Roman to wake them up.

As Roman was the first one to wake up Dean and Seth run back down the stairs, just as Roman moved to get up and dresses Star woke up and said

"Morning baby how you feeling today"

As Roman looked back and seen star with just her top and jeans on, as star and Roman head down stairs Roman and Star both give Dean and Seth a dirty look because they had woke them up, just as Roman went for Dean Star grabbed Roman and kissed him just to calm him down cause she knew that kissing Roman was the only way to do it, while Seth and Dean where making breakfast Roman and Star where planning a day to get married but they where torn between 25 may or the 25 December so they tossed a coin and it landed on heads so the wedding day was the 25 may 2015.

Star always looked back on the good memories like when she first met her husband to be and when she first met the shield, she knew that the first day she met Roman that their love would over rule all love she had before she met Roman like the time she was dating Randy Orton before he cheated on her with Kelly Kelly and then there was a time she was with Batista till he cheated on her with Aj Lee then the last one she was with was The Undertaker till he did the same as the others and cheated on her with Michelle McCool so she was hoping that Roman wouldn't do the same thing to her but she had that gut feeling that he would never hurt her.

As she sits on the chair eating her food and watching Roman, Seth and Dean eating theirs she sits and watches as she has finished hers and waiting for the other three to finish theirs so they can go and train cause once again Dean wont give on the Wyatts so they have another six man tag team match this time the odds have changed into the shield's favor so they will win this one just as they have all the rest.

Just as it hits time to leave the house and head to Raw for the match Roman and Star go in her Evo 10, Seth goes in his skyline and Dean goes in his Lamborghini SP just to get there on time as they left the house a bit late and needed to get to the stadium on time if not they where going to miss their match just as they all leave the house the first car to leave was Seth in his Lamborghini SP, next was Dean in his skyline and last of all was Roman and Star in the Evo 10.


	2. Set for life

When they went to work Roman and Star always got split up but they would always find there way back to each other no matter how hard Stephanie and Hunter tried to split them up.

As Roman and Stars first night as an engaged couple starts at work the first thing they do is walk down with Seth Rollins And Dean Ambrose to address the wwe universe and the wwe roster and tell them the news.

Just as they all start talking Summer Rae walks down from the crowd and verbally attacks star because she has the scar on her face from when she was attacked and placed in a trap

"Star you are one ugly girl with that scar why I don't know what Roman Reigns sees in you now you haven't got the looks the rest of us have saying that what do you see in her Roman?"

As Roman looks at Star he sees her crying cause what Summer said had hurt her so roman replied

"What do I see in her Summer she is beautiful with or without the scar and I will always love her for who she is not for who people want her to be and you never will split us up.


	3. Roman's fear come true

As Roman and Star walked up to the Back stage after addressing the wwe universe and the wwe roster Kane noticed that Star was upset and he knew why he had heard what Summer Rae had said so he asked Hunter to put him in a match with Fandango just to prove to Summer that even though Star was engaged to Roman Reigns and even though she had a scar on her face she was still the best.

While later that night Star had a match with AJ Lee for the women's championship though every one knew that Star would win and retain the title.

While as well that night Roman Reigns was in a tag team match it was him and John Cena VS Randy Orton and Kane with Hunter on the sidelines hoping that his people would win.

While Star was in her match with Aj Lee Roman was at ringside with her getting the crowed behind Star cause he knew that she would need all the support that she could get right now with her feeling a bit down cause what had happened to her face while Aj went for her finisher Star countered it with a Samoan drop and then she called for the superman punch as Aj got up Star sprinted from the corner and jumped in the air and hit Aj right on top of her head knocking her down so that then give Star enough time to call for the spear which got Roman and the wwe universe behind her a she bounced off the ropes Aj was hit right in the mid section by the spear from Star then she pinned Aj for the 1,2,3 count and won the match

Before the next match kicked in The Shield come out for a chat with the wwe universe and then all of a sudden out of no where Seth Rollins turned his back and hit Roman Reigns on the back of the head with a steel chair that's when Star realized that Roman's fear had come true.

As they hit home that morning they locked the door and waited for Dean to come home while sat on the sofa Roman had heard Star crying because of what had happened she knew the authority where going to stoop low but she didn't think they would stoop as low as splitting The Shield up by hurting Roman and Dean like that.

Even though Seth had turned his back and joined the authority The Shield still live through Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose and Star Reby Sky then Star turned to Roman and said

"Roman do you think the authority had this planned since you stood up to Hunter or since The Shield turned their back on the authority?"

Then Roman looked at her and said

"I think that they wanted this Star I know Seth got fed up with me and Dean cause we where always arguing that was before you joined the team that calmed us down but Seth couldn't accept that so he has now chose his line let him deal with the wrath of me that's all I can say"

As Star looked round at Roman she spotted Dean pull in he seemed really annoyed cause he never expected Seth would stoop as low as this he knew that Seth was fed up with sorting Roman and him out but why join the authority why not just sort it out or just say that he didn't want to be a team any more.


End file.
